There are several critical hormones which regulate the functioning of the various gynaecological phases (regular menses, the fertility period, and the peri- or 10 post-menopausal stage) women go through during their life. These hormones play a critical role in pregnancy as well. Having healthy and normal levels of these hormones plays a key role in the well-being of women of all ages. This is true for men as well, as there are hormones which play a critical role in men's health, too. An imbalance in these hormone levels can be associated with many health issues such as infertility, pregnancy problems, fatigue, sleep disorders, viral infections like EBV and herpes, allergies, anxiety disorders, migraines, digestive disorders, depression, premenstrual syndrome (PMS), cancer, cardiovascular disease, weight gain, autoimmune diseases, insomnia, and diabetes. It has been well-established that hormonal imbalance gets more severe gradually with age and is harder to diagnose initially.
Therefore, hormone level tests and physiological condition tests are very important. The tests should be accurately done and should be non-invasive. Hormone level tests are currently conducted by pathological laboratory analysis of saliva and blood samples. Both methods are invasive in nature, often require tests be administered by medically-trained professionals and usually require patients to travel to clinics or hospitals or laboratory offices. These invasive tests are not comfortable for many, usually expensive, and impose a logistical burden on patients who might not be able to travel, and often require fasting prior to the tests.
Thus, in view of the above, one can conclude that there is a long-felt need for a method and system for estimating the hormone level and predicting physiological conditions, so that the user/patient can easily check their hormone levels. The method should be easy, accurate and non-invasive, and should enable timely evaluation of hormone levels and related health conditions at any time, without imposing any burden of conducting a laboratory or hospital test. The method should not require a medically-trained professional for performing tests.